Amasando
by HardLohve
Summary: Ocho años son los que tiene. Cuatro los que cuenta como descanso antes de que el minutero de la Arena aúne directrices con la aguja del capitolio para que marquen las doce. Pero en esa mañana de un rayo solar, Peeta se dedica exclusivamente a realizar una única actividad... A relajarse, amasar y meditar; siendo así y por una vez, sólo él mismo. Peeta Mellark.


**Disclaimer: ¡Por Panem! Ojalá pudiera decir que Peeta es mío y solamente mío. ¡Collins, piénsatelo! Mientras tanto..., vale, sí, reconozco tus derechos.**

**-…-…-**

**En alguna parte, en algún rincón recóndito, en algún escondite bien guardado de Peeta, hay un pedacito donde sólo es él mismo. Ni reveliones, ni Katniss, ni Panem, ni mutos ni Arenas. Únicamente él mismo. Y esa es la esencia que he tratado de plasmar en este fic que, por cierto,participa en el reto "Mi personaje favorito", del foro "Días oscuros". (No creo haberlo conseguido del todo, porque éste chico es maravillosamente complicado, a pesar de que a priori no lo aparente), pero bue, lo he intentado en hora y media, xd**

** Aun así, espero que os guste... O que me comentéis. (O que sean las dos cosas, ya que estamos pidiendo, xd).**

**-…-…-**

La luz del incipiente día entra a raudales por una estancia atascada en una decoración desconchada y abarrotada de estantes llenos de sacos de harina, sal, maíz, pepitas y unos cuantos surtidos que pretenden hacerse pasar por trigo del bueno. En medio del cuarto, perdido en sus cavilaciones y en las sensaciones de relajamiento que en él despierta la pieza que removiendo y removiendo ha tamizado dentro de un recipiente hondo con harina y sal y a la que añade por último el azúcar, la levadura y el agua tibia, un muchacho de modesta estatura y de musculatura semifornida sostiene una pasta firme y pegajosa dispuesta sobre la desgastada y harineada encimera de la cocina, y a la que estira, moldea, amasa y da forma entre alternaciones de verificar su elasticidad y brillantez.

Mientras pugna en su tarea, un rayo de sol se despista en su trayectoria hacia el oeste; atraído por su semblante concentrado y plácido, se desliza sigiloso como un curioso intruso por la estancia y se permite descansar sobre sus ondulados cabellos platinos, y los calienta y dora como lo estaría cualquier pan recién sacado del horno.

Cómodo donde está, orgulloso por su hallazgo, el rayo de luz destellante curiosea en la hendidura del mentón del rubio muchacho, algo pronunciado debido a las huellas algo famélicas de la infancia; juguetea en las largas pestañas rubias que casi no parpadean por miedo a perderse algo; y asalta maravillado la mirada de buscado descanso que alumbra unos ojos tiernos, azules como un cielo límpido y tan sosegados como la mar en calma.

No obstante, el muchacho parece no notar, no sentir; reacciona a la caricia del sol con una inclinación de cabeza, como quien saluda a un amigo del que se ha esperado que llegue de un momento a otro, pero del que igualmente se espera que no interrumpa bajo ningún concepto la placentera faena doméstica que ha pillado en pleno apogeo.

Tan sólo amasa, fricciona, aprieta. Mezcla, amasa, aprieta.

Sus brazos se balancean de adelante y hacia atrás, adelante y hacia atrás, debido a la bola que forma con la pasta y a la que luego deja reposar en un recipiente cubierto con film transparente a la espera de que doble su volumen, al tanto los músculos se tensan y destensan bajo una simangas de una camisa pulcramente blanca con unos tirantes cuyos bordes se ciñen a la curva de sus hombros y omóplatos. Aunque no lo parece a juzgar por la seria determinación de sus jóvenes ojos, ocho años son los que tiene. Cuatro los que cuenta como descanso antes de que el minutero de la Arena aúne directrices con la aguja del capitolio para que marquen las doce.

Ese día, no obstante, su aflicción no es debido a al sorteo de la Cosecha. Si sus ojos se nublan, si sus manos le tiemblan y si su amor propio precisa de un sitio aislado para recomponerse y meditar, es porque su madre ha descargado sobre él el oleaje de una cólera que no vio venir. No es que eso sea algo nuevo. Ni que tampoco sea algo imprevisible. Lo sabe habitual de ella, forma parte de su persona, sus bofetones. Como lo forman sus manos callosas; como lo son sus cabellos semicanosos recogidos en un moño lacio en la nuca; como lo son su voz que al ordenar más que hablar, resuena en sus tímpanos como tronos contra un árbol derrumbado, y que llamean dolorosas en su corazón como prende la yesca en los rescoldos de una extinta hoguera.

El solitario rayo de sol remolonea. Observa y desciende. Observa y envidia.

Él continúa con el rostro inclinado. Rizos rubios caen sobre la lisa frente levemente fruncida, por la concentración por comprobar si se mantiene la huella del dedo grabado por instantes en la masa húmeda y reposada, negándose a abandonarla por completo. Los cordones de un delantal ciñen esa mañana su cuello, algo que, bien sabe el curioso rayo de sol que acostumbra a husmear todos los días la piel del pequeño muchacho, no es habitual. Pues es su primera vez preparando una hogaza de pan. El chico está sumido en un espacio único, sólo suyo, siempre suyo, desahogando sus sentimientos, sus frustraciones, su llanto comedido.

Poco a poco deja de pensar. Al cabo de un rato, no hay familia a la que dé pesar retornar. En su mente, ya no hay desaires de una madre que agujeree su autoestima.

La fuerza que impregna a sus movimientos cobran su recompensa en la forma que va obteniendo la resbaladiza bola de harina, levadura y otros componentes a la que rescata de debajo del trapo y el cuenco. Le da forma. Le viste de retoque. Le prepara el horno, calor, la cocción. Compone una tira alargada a la que provoca leves incisiones con la hoja del cuchillo. Rayas trazadas en diagonal de izquierda a derecha sobre la superficie, en una emulación de un rayo de sol harinado. Con el filo, graba dibujos, levanta reminiscencias, recrea pasajes conocidos. Y a pesar de no ser más que un pegote harinado, el grado de realismo a la que le otorga es increíble.

Se siente transportado a un mundo donde sólo la masa de pan que moldea incesante entre las manos es lo único que importa, lo único tangible que precisa, la vía de escape que, como un cruce cementado, provoca el encuentro consigo mismo, con su ser, con la esencia de su persona. Gracias a la cantidad de minúsculos detalles que levanta con el cuchillo aquí y allá de la masa, la bola informe va cobrando forma, encanto, consistencia.

Ya casi puede verlo. La suavidad de la textura; la película de harina destinada a sobrevivir al calor del horno para convertirse en crujiente corteza; las pepitas multicolores de avenilla que conforman un arco a punto de tensar.

Y mientras el escurridizo rayo agudiza su irradiación, comprende, amansamiento tras refregamiento de la masa, que la creación del pan es, al igual que la alfarería, la más simple de las artes por su imagen común, su consumición habitual; y que también es, y al mismo tiempo, la más difícil, compleja y agotadora de todas las artes. Es la más simple porque es la más elemental, piensa, recordando la cita de un célebre autor de una época muy previa a Panem que una vez también fue a alumbrar; y es la más difícil porque es la mas complicada. ¿Lo sabe el muchacho? ¿Lo saben los habitantes diezmados de ese país enfermo de materialidad?

Lo que está claro es que el espíritu del chico se siente animado, relajado, desinhibido de todos los horrores, los problemas, los bajones emocionales.

El calor de sus manos traspasa los guantes de látex que las enfunde, y se derrama sobre la incongruente masa que aspira a transformarse en pan. Manos pequeñas, principiantes en la labor e infantes en cuerpo y alma, pero tan seguras como un experto y que se comportan de forma meticulosa y delicada a pesar de su aspecto enflaquecido y ecos de quemadura en la tez pálida. Manos que no han conocido la caricia materna, ahora, movidos por un sentimiento de paz, de tranquilidad, hacen brotar una obra de arte a partir de un simple pegote de los cimientos de un alimento que, tan antiguo como es la vida, el chico bien aspira a poder realizarlo por el resto de sus días. Curioso.

Y es que, quién le iba a decir que, haciendo pan, se podía encontrar otra novedosa forma de contrastar la violencia del Capitolio que trataba de inmiscuir en su alma, de rechazar la sombra de deshonesto bienestar que pretendía imponer a los distritos. Mientras amasa y amasa su primer pan, Peeta hace sus pinitos para negarse a sucumbir a lo que ellos obvian triunfar. Se niega a olvidar lo que conoce y a maquillarlo, se niega a perder lo único que sabe, con certeza, qué es, cómo es.

Él mismo.

Fuera las ostentaciones, fuera las excentricidades, fuera las falsedades cargadas. La sencillez es, en ese instante de espionaje del rayo, su mejor arma contra la dictadura capitalina; la sinceridad para consigo mismo, la funda que lo fortalece por dentro. Horas dura la realización del pan. Horas la ascensión de los grados del horno, horas el ablandamiento de su ser. ¡Qué relajamiento! ¡Qué bienestar! ¡Qué soledad! El día a día en el distrito debería ser esa libertad que lo embarga, esa euforia que lo rodea. Y las asperezas preparadas por el Capitolio deberían ser tan blandas, buenas y exquisitas como la masa del pan.

Pero desafortunadamente no lo son. Tras las puertas de la cocina, tras la finalización de la tarea, aguarda una cruda realidad que su mente precoz apenas está aprendiendo a distinguir y aceptar. Le da miedo. Pavor. Pero por ahora, con ese proyecto de pan entre las manos... No importa nada. Nada importa. Sólo una paz de espíritu que desconocía y a la que, está seguro, ahora que ha hallado, volverá para sumergirse, para ser su terapia, su empuje a la esperanza de una vida mejor, su pan que sacie el hambre de la amoralidad…

Y que salvaguarde su atesorada manumisión.


End file.
